House of Karate
by NeddieMaddian4Ever
Summary: Is Nina really who she says she is? Will a special someone and his friends cause some chaos? What happens when one of the new kids has to do with the new mystery? Couples: Kick, Fabina, Joyrome, Peddie, Amfie, maybe Neddie in the end.
1. Nina's Cheating on Fabian?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or House of Anubis.**

**I have HOA-syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~ Me**

**Nina's POV:**

I was in the common room with Eddie and Alfie playing video games. I know what your thinking, "Nina Marin, playing video games? Yeah right." We'll it's true. I played games like this all the time. I even beat my own high score. So, while I was playing, Patricia and Joy walked in.

Joy: Am I hallucinating or is Nina playing video games...with Weasel and Alien Lover?

Me: Nope. You can see me playing with them. Got a problem?

Patricia: No. Just it's not like you.

Me: Just it's not like you to dump my best friend over break.

Joy: Rude much?

Me: Talk much?

The girls sat on the couch just stared at me as I beat Eddie and Alfie in the game.

Me: All hail Nina Martin, Video Game Queen!

Alfie: But you still have to beat Jerome to become queen.

Me: Bring Jerry over. It's show time.

Alfie left the room and I was alone with 2 girls and a friend.

Eddie: So, how is Jack doing?

Me: He's great! I really miss him through. I only get to see him during break. I love the guy.

Joy: You're cheating on Fabian?

Then Alfie came back in with Jerome.

Alfie and Jerome: You're cheating on Fabian?

Jerome sat down next to me and we started to play.

Me: Who said I was?

Jerome: Joy.

Me: Yeah but that's Joy.

Then Amber came in.

Amber: I heard the word cheating and Fabian. Nina, care to explain?

Me: Why would I do that to the guy I love?

Patricia: But you said you love Jack.

Alfie: Who's Jack?

I turned my attention to the TV and beat Jerome at his own game.

Me: I am the Queen of Video Games!

Jerome then dropped his controller.

Jerome: I can't believe I lost...to a girl.

Amber: Okay, you beat Jerome at an alien fighting game. Now would you care to explain why you cheated on Fabian With this Jack guy?

Me: They're zombies, Ambs.

Joy: She's denying it. You are cheating in Fabes!

?: You're what?

I turned around to see Fabian with a hurt expression on his face.

Me: Do I really have to do this?

**Author's Note:**

**Did Nina really cheat on Fabian? Or is it just a misunderstanding? Review and read to find out what's gonna happen next on House of Karate. **


	2. Is It Nina Martin or Nathalia Brewer?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. What so ever. Okay maybe the plot but that it. I swear.**

**I have HOA- syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~ Me**

**Nina's POV:**

I stood up and stared at everyone. I can't believe I'm gonna do this. Only my Eddie knows the secret I've been keeping. He caught me at the Seasford Mall while I was catching up with Jack. We both live their and used to go to Seaford High. I looked at Eddie and he gave me a reassuring smile and nod. Then Trudy came in with a table.

Trudy: Could one of you take this out to the dumpster?

Me: I'd be happy to.

Trudy: Thank you, love.

She left the table behind the couch and left. I walked over to the table and took out my phone.

Me: Eddie, can you video tape this?

Eddie: Sure.

I handed him my phone and he got ready.

Me: There's a secret I've been keeping from you for a long time.

Fabian: What?

Me: Ready Eddie?

Eddie: Go!

I bow then stand up straight.

Me: My name is Nathalia Martina Brewer(A/N Did I spell it right?), Karate Kid.

I did a spinning kick.

Me: He ya!

My foot hit the table and it broke in half.

Me: Wait for it.

I blew on the metal bars and it crumpled to scraps.

Eddie: Got it.

My housemates just started at me then the table then back at me. Eddie handed my phone back to me and I saw the video

Me: Jack's gonna be so proud!

Jerome: Not only did I lose to a girl, I lost to girl...who's stronger than my own dad.

Fabian: What? How? When? What just happened!?

I sent the video to Jack and got my laptop from the table.

Me: I just showed you the real me.

I logged onto Skype and I saw a call. I answered it and saw Jack's face pop up on the screen.

Jack: How did you do that, Nat?! Uh oh.

Then the whole house was crowded around me and my computer. Except Mara, she's taking a nap.

Me: They were there when Eddie took the vid.

Jack: Why?! Now their gonna ask, "I thought your name was Nina Martin not Nathalia Brewer?!"

Me: Hey! Joy thought I was cheating on Fabian with you then Alfie and Jerome heard then Amber heard then Fabian! I had no other choice! I don't what to lose him! You know who important my boyfriend is to me!

Jack: Whoa, too many words. All I heard was that Joy thought you were cheating on Fabian with me.

Jack and I: Gross.

Patricia: What is going on here?!

Me: Jack and I are brother and sister.

Alfie: Then why didn't say anything?!

Me: Cuz people we jumping to conclusions too fast for me to actuality explain. You guys gotta quit that.

Jack: You're telling me. So, Eddie, how you taking it?

?: How am I taking what?

Then Eddie(from Seaford) was next to Jack.

Jack: Not you Ed, the other one. I thought we agreed that Eddie is Eddie and you are Ed.

Ed: I'm still getting used to being to Eddies

Me: At least one of them is good looking.

?: Ha! She said Edison was good looking!

Jack: That's because he is, Jerry.

Then Jerry was shown next to Ed.

Jerry: Hey Thalia. I've been practicing hard on some of my moves.

?: But not hard enough.

Me: Hey Milton.

Then Milton was shown on the other side of Jack.

Milton: Hey Nathalia. Haven't seen you in a while.

Me: Yeah, how's...what's her face.

Jerry: Romeo is still in love with Juliet.

Me: Anyway, how's Kim?

Eddie, Ed, Milton, and Jerry: Yeah, how's Kim?

?: I'm great thanks.

Then Kim was on the screen.

Eddie: Hey Kimberly.

Kim: Hey Edison.

Patricia: Did I miss something?

Kim: Why would you care? You dumped him I'm front of all his friends. If you don't care about his rep then why would you care about our friendship?

Eddie, Me, Milton, Ed, Jack, and Milton: You just got Kim-a-fied!

Jack: Well, we gotta practice for the tournament.

Eddie: Still don't know where it is yet?

Jerry: No. Well, we gotta go.

Jack, Ed, Jerry, Milton, and Kim: Bye!

Eddie and I: Bye!

Then the screen went blank. Soon a half asleep Mara walked in and looks at the table and metal scraps.

Mara: What did I miss?

Alfie: A lot.


	3. We're going to England!

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or Kickin' It.**

**I have HOA-syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME~ Me**

**Jack's POV:**

**I ended the chat with Nathalia and put my lap top in my book bag.**

**Jerry: I miss Nat. And I ****_have_**** been working hard on my moves. My dance move!**

**Me: Wait, she's the one that taught you?**

**Jerry: Yeah. Yo, that girl can move in ways Kim can't.**

**Kim: Wow. And I'm the only flexible one here.**

**Me: I'm flexible to.**

**Kim did a back flip and ended with a split.**

**Me: But not that flexible.**

**Then Rudy came in with a smile on his face like he always does when he finds out something important thats good news.**

**Rudy: Guess what?**

**Jerry, K, Milton, Ed, and I: What?**

**Rudy: I found out where the tournament's taking place!**

**Ed: Really? Where?**

**Rudy: We are going...to England!**

**Me: Yes! I finally see Nat again!**

**Rudy: And I even talked to the principal of Nina's school and he said we can stay there until the tournament! We're staying at Anubis House. Sounds creepy but how cares! We're going to Liverpool, England!**

**Rudy started doing his happy dance and I just looked away. He calls Nathalia "Nina" cuz he thought she looked more like a "Nina". But Nathalie doesn't care if he calls her that. I turned around and saw Rudy on the floor...unconscious.**

**Me: What-**

**Jerry: Nerd pinch.**

**Milton: It's not call "Nerd Pinch."**

**Kim: Then what's it called?**

**Milton: Um...eh...**

**Ed: You don't know, do you?**

**Milton: Not a single clue.**

**Me: Come on! We gotta practice! Take Sleepy to his office.**

**Ed: Let's do this.**

**Ed, Jerry, and Milton carried Rudy to his office. Kim and I heard a crash and the boys ran out.**

**Me: What happened?**

**Jerry: He was too heavy, man. Whoa!**

**Milton: He's resting on his desk.**

**Kim: Okay. Lets go over the routine for the finals.**

**We went over the routine and perfected it.**

**Me: Great guys! Thats a wrap.**

**I changed out of my uniform and headed to Falafel Phil's.**


	4. Just Me and You

**I do own nothing but the plot line.**

**Eddie's POV:**

After the video chat, Mara come down from her nap. We had to explain everything.

Mara: But, Nina, why would you keep your identity a secret?

I looked at Nina and she nodded sadly.

Me: The reason she kept it a secret was because-

Nina: I was scared! I was just scared that you guys would judge because of karate. I mean, who would want to be friends with a freak like me!? Jerome, is still in shock because I beat him in video games and I broke a plastic table with metal bars with my one foot! My brother, Jack, broke what seemed to me like 15 bricks! I only came here for a fresh start. That's why I took they scholarship. And I got that scholarship because of karate. Yeah I smart room but not Mara smart! I just wanted to start all over!

Then she ran out of the room, out the door and into the room. Suddenly, all eyes were on me.

Me: Just think about what you're gonna do when I come back with Nina, who will probably in my arms unconscious.

I ran out of the house and ran towards the woods. I suddenly stopped when my phone went off. I then answered the call.

Me: Hello?

?: Hey Eddie! It's Jack.

Me: Hey J! What's up?

Jack: Rudy just found out where tournament will take place.

Me: And?

Jack: Lets just say he talked to your dad and we're staying at a your house.

Me: Shut up! You better not be playing with me, man!

Jack: I swear on my dog, Scruffie's, death, I'm not playing.

Me: Don't you mean on Scruffie's "life"?

Jack: Nope. Got sick and died.

Me: Oh, sorry buddy.

Jack: It's cool. But I have no idea how Nina will take both news.

Me: When are you guys coming?

Jack: Next week, why?

Me: Make a surprise entrance at dinner and let Kim tell her about Scruffie.

Jack: Hey, thanks man. And Milton said you don't come up with good ideas. *Giggles*

Me: Hey! They may not be the brightest but they always work in the end. Anyway, I gotta go. Nina ran off into the woods, plus, I got lost in them. *Strugs*

Jack: Kay. See ya next week.

Me: Right, see ya.

Jack: *Hangs up*

I hung up too. I walked deeper into the woods and started to shout Nina's name.

Me: Nina! Nina! NINA!

?: God, I'm right here! You don't gotta yell!

I looked to my left to see Nina on a burnt branch of the burnt elm tree.

Me: Hey.

Nina: Hi.

I climbed up the tree and sat on the branch in front of hers.

Me: Want to explain the dramatic run away?

Nina: Not really. I thought you knew what it was about anyway.

Me: Oh I do. Just wanted to make you talk about it...atleast.

Nina: *Giggles*

Me: *Think* It's working!

Nina: So, you came looking for me? I thought you were Fabian, but then I realized that your hair is a lighter shade of brown than his. So I was just like "Well, if it isn't the Osiran coming to save the day...again."

Nina and I: Ha ha!

Me: Hey, remember that song that I kept humming every time I went to my locker. Remember, my locker was right next to yours.

Nina: Yeah. You were obsessed with it. And Big Time Rush.

Me: Well, if you can't defeat them, might as well enjoy them.

Nina: Mhmm. *Starts humming the song*

Me: Do you remember the lyrics?

Nina: *Musicly* Say anything you want.

Nina and I: *Musicly* I'll turn the music up

Cuz baby

We ain't going no oh oh where

I'll leave it all behind

To be with with you tonight

And baby

We just keep going oh oh oh oh

Oh yeah!

Oh yeah!

Oh yeah!

Screamin' oh yeah

Ye-yeah.

*Regular* Ha ha ha!

I looked at Nina and she smiled.

Nina: I'm feeling better, thanks for asking.

Me: Good. Now, we better go.

I was about to leave when Nina stopped me.

Nina: Or we can stay here until lunch?

Me: Okay.

I got back in my position and looked at the tree.

Me: This can be our special place. Just you and me, under this tree. Gee, who knew it would just be the two amigos?

Nina: So what, now your DJ Miller?

Me: Maybe I am.

Nina: He he! Yeah, just you and me at _our_ special place.

Me: When ever one goes missing, the other knows where to look.

Nina: Yeah. Best friends for life.

Me: And after life. Good thing I always carry a carving knife *Take out carving knife*

Nina: Why?

Me: I like to carve things out of wood. Sweetie gave it to me.

I started to carve three symbols in the trunk.

Nina: N+E? *Takes carver*

Then Nina added seven more symbols before carving a brokenheart around it.

Me: N+E=BFFLAA?

Nina: **N**ina+**E**ddie=**B**est **F**riends **F**or **L**ife **A**nd **A**fterlife. Just you and me _Edison.  
_

Me: Just you and me_ Nathalia._


	5. Blow Your Speakers Out

**I own nothing but the plot line.**

**I don't know why but I decided to add some singing and dancing to this chapter. Don't ask cuz I don't know. Just feel like a "rush" tonight. Read it, like it, review it!**

**P.S. in this story, Nina and Eddie already knew each other but pretended not know each other cuz they had a fight about Nina leaving Seaford and blah, blah, blah.**

**~Neddie**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

•A week has gone by and Eddie is so excited to for tonight. One, the Wasabi Warriors are arriving tonight and two, it was the 4 year of the Wasabis anniversary. Everything will be explained later on. So, it's supper and Nina and Eddie are running late.•

Patricia: Where are they?

Alfie: Can we just eat?

Amber: Fine. I starving. Do you guys want to see me get scurvy?

Everyone but Amber: Nope.

•Then a girl and a boy in black hood vests, white shirts, black Yankees caps, black and white basketball shorts, black Air Jordan's, and black shades walked in and sat in Nina and Eddie's seat with their hoods on.•

Jerome: Um...who are you?

•The girl smiled at the boy and he smiled back.•

Patricia: Answer the question! Who are you?!

•Patricia was about to get the pitcher of water when they mystery people revealed themselves. They took off their shades and hoodie to reveal two special people in black Yankees caps.•

All The Girls: Nina?!

All The Boys: Eddie?!

Eddie and Nina: Yep.

Amber: What are you wearing?! That outfit is so not you!

Nina: Eddie and I are wearing these to celebrate our 4 year anniversary-

Fabian and Patricia: What?!

Eddie: You didn't let her finish. Neens and I are part of a dance trio, the Wasabis. We won a talent show 4 years ago. Today is the day.

Everyone but Nina and Eddie: Oh.

Amber: You were part of a dance trio...Nina?!

Eddie: Don't judge her by her appearance. Nina has skill. She's still learning how to break dance though. She's learning from the best. *Pops his collar*

Jerome: Ha ha ha! Good one Sweet, you got us there! Ha ha ha ha!

Nina: See, another reason why I kept my identity a secret. Who wants to be friends with a girl who is better at dancing than them?

•Eddie and Nina served themselves plates of spaghetti just before Eddie saw Jerry and the rest of the Wasabi Warriors outside.•

Eddie: Why don't I put on some music? *Got up and plugged his iPod to the mini speakers*

•The music started playing and Nina smiled. Then suddenly the door opened.•

(Jerry, **Eddie, **_Nina, _**Jerry and Eddie**_, __**Eddie and Nina**__, __Jerry and Nina, _**_Together_**_)_

Under the stroben lights

Feel the rhythm the rhythm

And it'll get you right

Sweat it all out of your system *Slides in and starts dancing*

You gotta free your mind

Let yourself unwind

Cause it's your night night night

So get it right right right come on

Can you feel it  
**inside**** ***Eddie and Nina stand up and dance the same routine Jerry's doing*  
Come on lets go for  
_**a ride**_  
I know you need it

I can see it in your eyes

**_So hop in your ride_**

**_Roll the windows down_**

**_Cause tonight's your night,_**

**_Get lost in the sound_**

**_Gotta crank the music loud  
_**  
_Baby blow your speakers out _  
**Your speakers out**

**_So hop in your ride_**

**_Roll the windows down_**

**_Cause tonight's your night,_**

**_Get lost in the sound_**

**_Gotta crank the music loud_**

**_Baby blow your speakers out  
Your speakers out_**

**I know you feel the heat**

**I see you feeling the fire ***Fabian and Patricia look jealous by the way Nina and Eddie are moving but not _that_ way*

**Don't worry bout a thing**

**Fulfill your every desire**

**The DJ's playing your song**

**So now you can't go home**

**Cause it's your night night night**

**So do it right right right come on**

_Can you feel it  
__**inside**_

_It likes to go for  
__**a ride**__  
_  
_I know you need it_

_I can see it in your eyes_

**_So hop in your ride_**

**_Roll the windows down_**

**_Cause tonight's your night,_**

**_Get lost in the sound_**

**_Gotta crank the music loud_**

Baby blow your speakers out  
**Your speakers out**

**_So hop in your ride_**

**_Roll the windows down_**

**_Cause tonight's your night,_**

**_Get lost in the sound_**

**_Gotta crank the music loud_**

**_Baby blow your speakers out_****_  
Your speakers out_**

**_Whoa Oh_**

Let me hear you say

_Whoa Oh_

**This parties never over no, no, no**

**Whoa Oh**

_Let me hear you say_

**_Whoa_**

*The trio put on their shades* **_So hop in your ride_**

**_Roll the windows down_**

**_Cause tonight's your night,_**

**_Get lost in the sound_**

**_Gotta crank the music loud_**

_Baby blow your speakers out _  
**Your speakers out**

**_So hop in your ride_**

**_Roll the windows down_**

**_Cause tonight's your night,_**

**_Get lost in the sound_**

**_Gotta crank the music loud_**

**_Baby blow your speakers out  
Your speakers out (4x)_**

Jerry, Nina, and Eddie: WASABI!

•Then the whole room erupted in applause. That should really shut Jerome up. Rudy, Kim, Milton, and Ed recorded the whole performance from different angles of the room.•

Milton: We are so making this into your first video.

Nina: What are you guys doing here?!

Kim: Our tournament is taking place here in England and Rudy talked to Eddie's dad and he let go to school here until the competition!

Nina: OMG! *Hugs Kim* That's amazing! *

•Nina lets go and stares at Rudy weirdly.•

Nina: Rudy's going too?

Kim: No, he's staying at the gatehouse for now. So, Eddie didn't tell you, huh?

Nina: Tell me what?

Ed: That we were coming.

Nina: *Turns to Eddie* No, he did not.

Eddie: Heh heh. I wanted it to be a suprise.

•Nina walks up to Eddie an looks into his eyes as he stares back. Then she kissed his cheek and hugged him.•

Nina: Well, it's the best suprise anyone has ever given me. Thank you.

Eddie: *Hugged back* Pff, it was nothing.

Jerry, Milton, Kim, and Rudy: *Mimic Eddie* Pff, yeah right.

?: *Walks in* Is it me or is there some love tension rising up in here?

Amber: Nope.

Nina: Jack, for the last time, Eddie and I aren't- *Pulls away from Edde and turns around then looks back at Eddie*

Eddie: *Smiles back*

Nina: *Turns around* Jack!

* * *

**By the way, there might be Neddie in the end. Don't know why, just feels right. So don't hate me and I'll update as soon! Neddie out!**


	6. Plz Read, Like, Now!

**Author's note:**

**Sorry if I hadn't in updated awhile. I've been so busy with school and finals coming up, I haven't had much time.**

**I am sure to update during the summer when everything is lifted from my shoulders. **

**Make sure you guys read the previous chapters and my other stories that you will find when you click on my name.**

**See you guys soon!**

**~NeddieMaddian **


	7. Fabian's Jealousy

Nina's POV:

I stare Jack.

Me: Jack. *Run up 2 him*

Jack: Hey Nat!

I jump on him and he catches me with a hug.

Me: I've missed u so much!

Jack: *Pulls away* Same! R u gonna b the tornement?

Me: Of course! I am a Wasabi Wariror.

Eddie: Me too!

Patricia; U take karate? Since when?

Jack: Since he met me. And Rudy.

Me: Okay. I want u 2 meet my friends.

I lead Jack, Kim, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy 3 the dining room.

Me: Jerome, the prankster. Alfie, the goof. Patricia, the bold one. Amber, the fashionista. Joy, the happy one. Mara,t the smart one. And Fabian, mi boy-

I point to each one then see that Fabian isn't here.

Me: Friend. Where's Fabian?

Mara: I dont know. He just left after u and ur friend talked.

Me: I'll be right back.

Eddie: I'll come too. He's mi roommate.

Eddie and I left the room and enter his room.

Me: Fabian?

I see Fabian on his bed.

Fabian: What?

Eddie: Watch the tude!

Fabian: Nina? R u cheating on me? With Eddie?

Eddie and I: *Look each other* Ha ha ha ha ha!

Me: Wait, u were serious?

Fabian: Dead serious.

Me: I think we should tell him.

Eddie: Me too.

I sit on the edge of Fabian's bed as Eddie sat on his.

Nina: Eddie and I hav been best friends since we were born.

Fabian: Huh?

Eddie: We went to the same schools in Seasford. Then, Nina had 2 leave 2 come here.

Me: We got into this huge fight about. I thought it was the end.

Eddie: I came here. Neens and I made up but acted like as if we didnt know each other for personal reasons.

Me: That his kiss on the cheek meant nothing. I did 2 him all the time in middle school and high school.

Fabian: Sorry. I guess I over reacted a little.

Nina: Its okay. Come on. Lets finish eating.

We three go to the dining room 2 enjoy the rest of the nite.


	8. Breakfast Tunes

**No One's POV:**

Nina wakes up early in the morning for no apparent reason. She looks around and sees Kim and Amber fast asleep. Nina sneaks a look at her alarm clock and sees that its 6 in the morning.

Nina: *Whispers* I know what 2 do.

She climbs out of bed and slips into her blue slippers. She grabbed her iPod from her desk put it in her pocket. Nina left her room and brushed her teeth then heads down stairs. In the kitchen she see Eddie mixing something in a BIG bowl.

Nina: Sup Miller.

Eddie: Sup Martin.

Nina: I feel like making breakfast. Want help, like old times? *Holds up iPod*

Eddie: Sure. The pancake batter is ready.

Nina plugs her iPod into the speakers. She makes sure that the volume isn't gonna wake up her housemates. Then Five Fingaz In The Face came on.

Eddie: That's what I'm talking about!

(**Eddie**, _Nina_, _**Together**_)

**U know i want ya**

**Cuz girl i really want ya. ***Puts a big pan on the stove*

_And u lookin nice_

_Got me cooler than a bag of ice now *_Turns stove on*

_**Freeze (x3)**_

**Now go. ***Pours in the pancakes*

_Drop it fast and move it real slow_

**Oh!**

_What? *_Cuts up some fruit into a bowl*

_U smell so fruity_

**Im a pirate and ur mi booty**

**Arg!**

**Some move in close**

**And let mi have my daily dose**

_*Gasps*_

**Grl, i've been thinkin bout u**

**Think bout mi.**

**What ya thinkin about?** *Flips all 6 pancakes*

_5 Fingaz In The Face (x4)_

**I luv Martina, Venessa, & Georgina**

**Its a ladies choice**

**So im gonna make sure 2 make some noice.**

**OH! (x3)**

**And now we're sweatin ***Puts pancakes on a plate*

**Got my turbo engine revvin**

**Vroom! ***Pours batter on pan*

_They stop and stare_

_All the haters think its just not fair_

**That Im 6'1'' **

**And Im tons of fun**

**And Im about to put this club in gear**

**So fellas grab a cup**

**What!?**

**All mi ladies**

**U know what's up**

_Yeah!_

**Put ur hands in the sky **

**If ur fellin fly ***Flips pancakes*

**And tell mi that u**

_What?! _*Puts bowl of friut on dining table*

**Cuz Im the man incharge**

_ANd u know im livin large_

_I live in a big white houseW__with a fancy yacht_

_And a garage full of classic cars_

_What u talkin bout boy?_

**Oh calm down ***Flips Pancakes*

_I know u dont think_

_That u can come up in here _*Makes OJ*

_And buy me_

_U know what i got 4 u?_

_5 Fingaz In The Face! (x4)_

**_OH!_**

Nina and Eddie: "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

A different song comes on.

Nina: "That waz fun!"

Eddie: "But we still hav a lot more 2 do."

Nina: *Puts jug of OJ o the dining table* "The fruit salad and OJ r done." *Goes back into kitchen 2 get the syrup and whipped cream*

Eddie: "All that's left is the pancakes, cereal, and toast" *Puts pancakes on the same plate*

Nina grabs a box of Fruit Loops and pours it in a big plastic bowl. Then she gets the jug of milk and put both things on the table, plus the syrup and whipped cream.

Nina: "Cereal, check! Toast time!" *Enters the kitchen*

Eddie: "The pancakes are almost done. Just need 12 more."

Nina pops the 2 pieces of toast in 2 toasters. Eddie flips the pancakes. Then _Oh Yeah_ by Big Time Rush came on the iPod.

Nina and Eddie: No way!

Nina cranks up the speakers just a bit for the whole whouse to hear!

_Oh yeah_

**Oh yeah (x2)**

_Oh yeah_

**Oh yeah (x2)**

**So tell mi**

**Who am i supposed 2 b**

**What i gotta do 2 get u close 2 me. ***Puts pancakes plate and pours in last batch*

**If i run away tonight**

**Will u follow mi**

**C'mon (x3)**

_Oh yeah_

**I c u standin there**

**All** **alone**

_All alone _*Takes out toast, put it on a plate, & pops in the next 4*

**Know that u've been wanting mi**

**2 say hello**

**Cuz when the lights start flashin**

**Everybody knows ***Puts final pancakes on palte and puts it on the table*

**Its on (x3)**

_**Hey!**_

_**Say anything u want**_

_**Ill turn the music up**_

_**Cuz baby we ain't goin**_

_**No-o-o-where**_

_**I leave it all behind**_

_**2 b with u 2nite**_

_**And everybody's screamin**_

_**Oh (x4)**_

_**Oh yeah (x3)**_

_**They're screamin**_

_**Oh yeah (x2)**_

_**They're screamin**_

_**Oh yeah (x2)**_

_**Screamin**  
_

_**Oh yeah**_

**_Yeah _**

_And now_

_Its time_

_2 make a move_

_We could be 2gether_

_If u only knew_

**Only knew ***Butters toast*

_Cuz life's 2 short_

_And we got_

_Nothin 2 lose_

_C'mon (x3) _*Takes out toast*

**Oh yeah ***Butters toast*

_I cant seem_

_2 get u _*Pops in toast*

_Out mi mind_

**Oh no**

_And i ain't gonna stop_

_Until i make u mine_

**Make u mine**

_I just gotta mek it_

_2 u_

_At the end of the nite _*Takes toast out*

_Oh yeah (x3)_

**_Oh!_**

_**Say anything u want**_

_**Ill turn the music up**_

_**Cuz baby we ain't goin**_

_**No-o-o-where**_

_**I leave it all behind**_

_**2 b with u 2nite**_

_**And everybody's screamin**_

_**Oh (x4)**_

_**Oh yeah (x3)**_

_**Screamin**_

_**Oh yeah (x2)**_

_**Screamin**_

_**Oh yeah (x2)**_

_**Screamin**  
_

_**Oh yeah**_

**_Yeah _**

**I know**

**the nite is endin ***Takes out toast and butters it*

**An time just**

**Keep on running out ***Puts it on the plate and takes it to the table*

_I gotta_

_Find my way_

_2 u _*Takes TV remote and acts lik its a mic*

_**OH YEAH!**_

_**Say anythin**_

_**u want**_

_Say anthin _*Dances*

**_Ill turn the music up_**

**_Cuz baby we aint goin_**

**_No-o-o-where_**

**We ain't goin ***Takes spoon and acts like its a mic*

**Nowhere ***Dances around like Nina*

**_I leave it all behind_**

**_2 be with 2nite _***Point 2 each other*

**_And everybody's screamin_**

**_Oh (x4)_**

**_Oh yeah (x3)_**

**_Screamin_**

**_Oh yeah (x3)_**

**_Screamin_**

**_Oh yeah (x3)_**

**_Screamin_**

**_Oh yeah (x3)_**

_Oh yeah_

**Yeah**

**Oh yeah (x2)**

_**Oh yeah (x2)**_

_Oh yeah_

**C'mon**

_**Oh yeah (x2)**_

**Wanna hear**

**U say**

_**Oh yeah (x2)**_

Then Nina and Eddie are startled by an applause from bhind them. They turned around and saw that the whole house was there and Victor was upset.

Victor: "There was no need 4 that rackus in the morning. There will be no punishment but next time there will. Oh, and um...great...performance." *Awkwardly leaves*

Nina: "Victor just gave his first ompliment. And it was to us!" *Turns to face Eddie*

Eddie: *Looks at Nina* "We just made Anubis history!" *Hugs her and spins her around*

Neddie(not a couple): "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Eddie: *Puts her down*

Patricia: "What a morning and I am starving!"

Nina and Eddie move out of the way since they were blocking the table.

Eddie: "Enjoy!"

Alfie: "U made that?!" *Takes his place at the table*

Nina: "Yep. Together."

Nina and Eddie high-five each other.

Trudy: "Thank u lovlies! *head 2 kitchen

Everyone takes their seats. Jack gives Nina a kiss on the cheek.

Jack: "Morning Popstar."

Nina: "Morning, Karate Kid"

Jack sits down. Fabian slowly walks forward.

Nina: "Morning Fabian!"

Fabian ignores her and sits in he chair at the table.

Nina: *Whispers in Eddie's ear* "U dont think he knows, do u?"

Eddie: *Whispers* "Impossible. Go get ready. We hav school."

Nina: Ugh! *Leaves the room*

Eddie leaves to get ready as well.

* * *

**What r Nina and Eddie hiding? Y is Fabian mad. Review ur guesses and keep reading this story and others!**

**NeddieMaddian out!**


End file.
